


The Closet

by PattRose



Series: The Closet Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is out of town and everyone is trying to get Jim to go on dates. His heart </p>
<p>belongs to only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Closet

Summary: Blair is out of town and everyone is trying to get Jim to go on dates. His heart 

belongs to only one. 

 

Acknowledgments: Thank you to Landis for the beta job. 

The Closet

by Patt

 

Blair had been gone for two weeks and Jim Ellison really felt like he was going to go 

nuts. He talked to his lover every single night, but that still wasn't cutting it. 

 

The phone rang and Jim answered on his way to the living room. "Ellison."

 

"Man, I love the way you say your name. It's sexy as hell." Blair Sandburg was calling 

his life partner in hopes that Jim could cheer him up. 

 

"Coming home tomorrow, right, Chief?"

 

"No."

 

"What do you mean, no?"

 

"They said I have to stay two or three more days. I'm so sorry, Jim."

 

"Well, it's not your fault. Don't worry. We'll be together in two days. I'm going to 

make love to you like you wouldn't believe," Jim said hoping to make his partner feel the 

same as he did. 

 

"Jim, I miss sex so much. I didn't think it was that big of deal. But it is." 

 

"Hey, Chief, watch whose dick you say isn't a big deal." Jim's laughter could be heard 

clear across town. 

 

"Man, I miss that dick too."

 

"Good, I'm glad you do."

 

"So, did you put in for some time off?" Blair needed this so bad. 

 

"Well, yeah, but it's for the time you have to stay there. Sorry." Jim sounded as 

miserable as Blair did. 

 

"Well, I'll be home in three days. We'll try and make the day go fast so we can go have 

hot sex."

 

"Do you do this on purpose?" Blair knew that Jim wasn't mad. He could hear the smile 

in his voice.

 

"Yes. I love you, Jim. I have to go now. Talk to you tomorrow night." Blair hung up 

the phone with a very heavy heart. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

For the next three days everyone tried to stay out of Ellison's way. He was so grouchy 

that even Simon was steering clear of him. 

 

Simon hollered from his doorway, "Ellison, my office."

 

Jim walked in and said, "What?"

 

"Don't you 'what' me, Detective. What's up with you?"

 

"It's no one's business what I do or don't do." Jim stood up and began to leave. 

 

"Jim, why don't we get ourselves some dates and go out for a night on the town?"

 

"You think if we get laid I'll be better?"

 

"I could only hope," Simon joked. 

 

"I don't need a friggin date, Simon. I miss my partner. I'm bored at the house without 

him," Jim said, sounding much needier then he wanted to. 

"Okay, get back to work. If you need a friend to watch the game with, let me know."

 

"Thanks, Simon, but Sandburg gets back today, so we'll probably watch the game 

together."

 

"Did you ever think he might want to go on a date?" Simon knew he shouldn't have 

asked this as soon as the question left his mouth. 

 

"He doesn't need a fucking date," Jim roared as he stormed out of the office and went to work at his desk. 

 

Ten minutes later he heard Blair's heartbeat in the elevator and his began to beat faster 

too. Blair stepped off the elevator and everyone was greeting him with hugs and pats on 

the back. 

 

"Hairboy, you are never leaving that man alone again," Brown said laughing. 

 

Jim walked up to them and asked, "Hey, Sandburg. Did you have a good time?"

 

Blair gave him a hug and said, "I missed you too, man."

 

Jim found himself getting too emotional, so he sat back down to get some work done. 

Blair, on the other hand, was visiting with everyone and doing nothing. Finally after 

about two hours of watching him dance around the room with everyone, Jim grabbed a 

file and said, "Chief, I need some help on this."

 

"Oh, sure, man," Blair answered as he bounced walking beside his one true love. That was until Jim shoved him into a closet and shut the door.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I had to taste those lips. I couldn't stand it anymore." Jim moved in for the kiss and 

was loving every minute of it until the door flew open and the Bullpen gang was standing 

in the hallway. 

 

"Would you like to explain?" Simon asked smiling. 

 

"Sir, if we have to explain, you really do need a date." Blair said smiling back.

 

"Very funny, Sandburg. Now do you men want to get back to work?" Simon used his 

gruff voice. 

 

As they walked down the hallway Rafe patted Jim on the back and said, "Way to go, 

Ellison. Good job."

 

Jim smiled when he realized that they didn't hate them. "Jimbo, smooth move back 

there." Connor teased. 

 

They went back to their desks and were basically worthless. Finally Simon came out and 

said, "Get out of here."

 

Jim looked up and asked, "Forever?"

 

"Two days, Ellison. Make it good." Simon turned and walked back into his office.

 

When they got into the truck for the drive home Blair asked, "So what do they call you 

now?"

 

"Who?" Jim asked.

 

"The gang."

 

"Ellison," Jim stated.

 

"Man, you're lucky. They now call me Closet Boy instead of Hairboy." Blair was 

totally disgusted by his new nickname.

 

Jim almost ran off the road laughing. "Sorry, Chief. You have to admit, that is so you."

 

"I hate to tell you this man, but neither of us are closet boys anymore."

 

"Chief, we weren't in the closet. We just didn't want to tell anyone at work."

 

"Oh, okay, that's so much different." Blair rolled his eyes into the back of his head.

 

"Hey, I don't want to see those eyes rolling unless it's from me." Jim leaned in for a kiss 

while they waited for the light. 

 

"Put your siren on, Closet Man."

 

"Only for you, Blair, only for you." Jim did just that. 

 

End The Closet


	2. She's Getting Married in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim hears from Carolyn and finds out she's getting married. He's blue and  
> Blair comes to his rescue.

Acknowledgments: Thank you to Landis for the beta work. 

She's Getting Married In The Morning  
by Patt

Jim put his phone down and looked like he was in shock. Then he saw Blair watching  
him so he tried to act normal. He should have known better. 

"Jim, follow me," Blair said as he led the way into the break room. "Want to fill me in  
on what just happened?"

"It's not a biggy, Chief."

"So, tell me then." Blair wasn't going to let it drop.

Sighing, Jim finally sat down and said, "Carolyn is getting married tomorrow morning."

"Why would that bother you, Jim?" Blair was confused. 

"It doesn't bother me. It bothers me that I can't get married again," Jim replied as he looked up in alarm and said, "Not that I want to."

"Right. I got it. I'll meet you at home." Blair told him with a hint of melancholy in his  
voice and then left for the day when Simon approved it.

"What did you do to Closet Boy?" Brown asked laughing. 

"Would you please stop calling him Closet Boy? He hates it," Jim growled.

"Sorry, I'll tell everyone he hates it," Brown said, as he walked away, making Jim feel bad. 

It was a very long fucking day. He missed Blair and couldn't wait to apologize. The  
drive home went quickly for a change. Jim smelled something wonderful coming from  
the loft so he assumed that Blair must not be too mad. 

When he walked in the door he was attacked by one horny Blair Sandburg. They kissed  
their way upstairs, stripping while they went. They were getting into it when Blair said,  
"What do you think of getting committed?" The smile on his face was beautiful and  
could have lit up any room. 

"Why I think that would be very cool. Straight jackets sound sexy. Especially if they let  
us share a room and a bed. Come to think of it, I've never seen double beds at a hospital,  
have you?" Jim kept a straight face the whole time. 

"Jim, you know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"I'd like to have a commitment ceremony with all of our friends here. We can say vows  
to each other," Blair said. The smile was back. 

Jim loved that smile, so he said what he had to. "I think it's a wonderful idea. Do we get  
to wear straight jackets?"

"Quit with the jokes," Blair pouted.

"So, what kind of vows do I have to make?" Jim asked pulling Blair closer, hoping to get  
some of that passion back. 

"You say something like, Blair Sandburg, I promise to clean up the kitchen, and so on,"  
Blair giggled. 

"Very funny, Chief. Can I practice?"

"Sure, hit me."

"Never, babe, never."

"Okay, try some out," Blair answered. There was still that smile. 

"Blair Sandburg, I promise to love you forever. I promise to make **that** smile appear on  
your face as much as I can. I promise to make you so happy you won't know any other  
kind of life. I promise to be only yours. I promise to try not to be an idiot at work. I  
promise to never kiss you in a closet again. You deserve a kiss in public. I promise to let  
you do tests on me if you think you need to. I promise to protect you in every way I can.  
I promise to let you take care of me too."

Blair was curled into Jim's side and Jim could tell he was on the verge of loosing it.

"So, is that what you want, Chief?"

"Exactly. That was wonderful, Jim. I love you."

"Prove it," Jim ordered. 

"I need to call our friends and invite them for the party on Sunday," Blair said as he started to get  
up and Jim started stroking his own cock. 

"Jim, what are you doing?"

"Has it been that long, Blair?"

"You're not doing that alone. Wait for me to get back."

"I'm doing it now. If you were really committed to me you'd do me now." Jim smiled  
up at Blair. 

"Oh, fuck, we both need to be committed. Move over, hot stuff," Blair said. Blair was on Jim like  
white on rice. 

"What do you think about the straight jacket idea?" Jim laughed at the look on Blair's  
face. 

"I'll tie you up, big man." Blair forced Jim's arms up over his head. 

"I'm going to see about one of those jackets. Then I'm going to ask if they have double  
beds." Jim was still teasing, but his dick was very hard. 

"First of all, you're not doing either and if you don't get with this program I won't let you  
love me forever," Blair said. His lips went down on Jim's. When they were done neither could  
breathe properly. 

"Chief, fuck me." 

"I'm committed to that." And Blair did just that. 

And downstairs all that could be heard was, "I love you, Chief. Man, I love being  
committed. Oh, yeah, I love the way you fuck me."

The end


End file.
